


kiss.

by nasabasa



Series: kiss me once, kiss me twice, kiss me three times. [8]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Smut, except none of them are old, this is the fucking olds group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasabasa/pseuds/nasabasa
Summary: very small collection of the olds. master of masters, young master eraqus, young master xehanort.
Relationships: Eraqus (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Master of Masters (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader
Series: kiss me once, kiss me twice, kiss me three times. [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037235
Kudos: 15





	1. sfw- y.m. eraqus [confess you coward]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey! Do you write for Young Eraqus? If you do, can you please do a Y. Eraqus x fem reader were one of them confessed their feelings? I need more of this cute boy. 🥺"

“What?”

“What?”

You stared back at your best friend who stood only inches away from you, a thick blush covering your face while you processed what just happened-

Did he just call me cute?

“What did you just call me?” You asked with a slight disbelief in your voice, soft butterflies in your stomach while you silently hoped for what you felt to be returned. 

“Um.. cute, I called you cute,” Eraqus quietly said, rubbing a hand on his neck while his face turned red in blush. 

“Why?” 

You felt weightless in this moment, as if there wasn’t a care or concern in the world while the butterflies continued to flutter. 

“Because.. Because I like you,” Eraqus quietly said, his eyes not meeting yours while your heart hammered in your chest, “I’ve liked you for a while, you know; I thought that you had figured it out, but you’re just.. Lovely.” 

“I think you’re pretty lovely yourself,” You smiled at him, his eyes meeting yours before you gently pulled him down for a kiss, your lips softly moving against his; his body still for a moment before gently wrapping his arms around you, his lips moving against yours while you smiled against his. 

“So did you finally confess, you coward?” Xehanort’s voice cut through your ears, quickly moving away from Eraqus while a deeper blush covered both of your faces. 

“Yeah- I did.”


	2. sfw- y.m. xehanort headcanons

  * Look, he’s hot and he’s an ass and that’s just a prerequisite. Xehanort is more chill than his billion other reincarnations, but he’s still focused
  * That said, if you really don’t care about the whole light/dark thing (which is the entire plot), or you just don’t know about it, he’ll tell you a little, but overall he’s pretty quiet about it. 
  * Now if you are on either side, either he’ll encourage you to join him, if you’re on the light side, or to stick alongside him if you’re on the dark side. 
  * Overall, he can actually be sweet. Buying you little trinkets, small compliments about your style, or gentle touches across your face when he is about to kiss you
  * Normally, he’s pretty possessive too. You’re his-that’s final. If someone gets too close to you, he’s just going to take you somewhere else. If the other norts start asking, he’s gonna tell them to shut up and he’ll leave and go mope to you 
  * ~~He is going to spoil you and you can’t tell me otherwise~~
  * Xeha is always passionate- about everything. Kisses? His arms are around you, one hand in your hair and one in the small of your back- body pressed against yours and tongue in your mouth. He’s fed up with something? He’ll rant about it and do something physical until he’s calmed down again. Did someone bother you? Well… you don’t have to deal with them anymore ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
  * Speaking of, his kisses are so passionate and intense- he is kissing you for a reason and you are the reason 
  * Xeha loves your neck. He’ll kiss you on your neck until you get him to stop or if it goes farther 
  * If you are a key blade wielder and you want to spar, you better be ready. He takes it seriously. He is going to win. 
  * Xeha likes sneaking out at night with you, being loving and childish, running around worlds and looking at the stars. His favorite way to be with you is like this- little adventures across worlds, soft laughs and silent footsteps, and running until you fall in soft grass just for him to pin you down 
  * When he pins you down, he kisses you, arms resting on either side of your head while he presses his body down onto you- sometimes grinding into you, moaning into your mouth as he nips on your bottom lip 
  * He likes leaving hickeys on your jawline and under your ear 
  * Xehanort is normally quiet on his emotions, not wanting to cause him to second guess himself, but when he gets quiet, holding you to his chest while he nuzzles his nose into your hair, he always mummers an “I love you” as he kisses you softly
  * If you’re on the light side and he has a mission and you try to intervene, he won’t hurt you or attack you, simply avoiding you until he’s done- once he’s done, he likes to tease you, or if you are with others, he likes to send you all on a wild goose chase. For his amusement. 
  * If you ever feel like pulling his hair, making out or whatnot, and do it, be prepared- he’s gonna moan the most sinful moan and he’s gonna get dominating. He doesn’t like you trying to take the reigns 
  * ~~You cannot tell me this dude would ever willingly sub.~~
  * Xeha is dominating. He just is. If you initiate a kiss, it’s soft at first, but he takes over, nipping on your bottom lip and growling into your mouth
  * Xehanort is protective over you. Very. If anyone seems like they might be mocking you, he’ll pull you away and in the most passive-aggressive way get back at them. 
  * Xeha knows you can take care of yourself, and he appreciates that about you, but he also enjoys knowing that you will go to him completely open, as he does to you




	3. sfw- y.m. xehanort [y.m.x./oc]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "okay but hear me out- young xehanort with an so keyblade wielder trying to learn how to control the darkness without it ever controlling them- might be really specific so you can skip this one, but i needed to get this idea out lol"  
> "a/n: okay- this is really specific and honestly i have an oc of my own that is a.) ymx s/o and b.) can control the darkness so i literally like, (painfully) laughed with joy at this (periods you gotta love them especially when you have a cold and your sneezing), so this is between ymx and my oc, Minime :) but you could probably ignore the name and it’ll be the same as a reader/character. wow i can’t shut up today- ANYWAY "

“Minime,” Xehanort quietly called out to me, somewhere behind me, his presence strong before two hands tightly held my hips, pulling me flush against his chest. 

“Xeha,” I mimicked, attempting to turn while he kept me locked in place, his lips slowly moving down my ear. A shiver ran down my back, his hand moving from my hip to my stomach, slowly feeling me under him. 

“What are you doing here, alone?” He asked, his low voice making a flutter in my stomach that only he could accomplish. 

“Practicing,” I quietly said, feeling his lips move from my ear to my jaw. 

“Practicing what?” His breath fanned my face, his grip tightening around my middle, “It seems as if you are practicing dark magic.” 

“Well, kinda,” I finally admitted after a pause, feeling his eyes bore into my skin while he continued his smitten ministrations down my face, his grip firm yet loving. 

“Explain, little one,” Xeha softly said, turning my body to face him: violet eyes meeting his shining golden ones, the burning mix of colors of royals, his hands pulling me even closer, pulled flush against his front. 

“Well, I found spells for dark magic that I could learn,” I softly said, barely paying attention to the words while I stared back into the intensity that burned in his eyes. 

“Are you finally submitting, little one?” His voice lowered, his eyes searching mine, a hand gently cupping my jaw in stark contrast to the odd, burning look which overtook his eyes.

“You wish,” I said, matching his tone before wrapping my hand around his neck, pulling him down for a rough kiss while he continued to cup my jaw gently. His hands slowly moving down my body, goosebumps left in their wake, before he roughly gripped my hips, pushing me against a nearby tree.  
“Oh, how I’ve missed you, little one,”


	4. sfw- y.m. xehanort [listen to me]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alright let's get some angst. How about S/O with Young Master Xehanort... but, the S/O is a keybearer who doesn't agree with his plans or beliefs?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fucking possession that's your warning.

“Will you just listen to me for once?” You raised your voice, meeting violet eyes, “Why do you even want to do this? You know it’ll just end in chaos and pain!” 

“Because it’s the right thing to do,” Xehanort lowered his voice, his dangerously low tone making the hairs on your back stand up, “And I intend on keeping you with me through that.” 

“I’m not going to help you succumb all the worlds to darkness, are you insane?” You practically yelled, his violet eyes darkening before he grabbed your wrist forcefully, pulling you forward. 

“Possibly; I never said you would help me. I said I intend on keeping you with me,” he simply said, his irritation heavy in his voice, “I’d hoped you wouldn’t have put up this much of a fight.” 

“Why wouldn’t I?” You whispered now, your voice failing you while your world seemed to crumble around you; everything overwhelming you as your eyes stung, your lips trembling while you felt your wrist start to bruise. 

“Because I thought you loved me,” he quietly said, his voice thick with a dangerous sweetness, the grip on your wrist lessening, his eyes leaving yours to look down to the ground, “But if you do not, I’ll continue to go on with you forgotten.” 

“No!” you quickly said, your eyes stinging with the fresh tears dampening your cheeks, his eyes meeting yours again, “I love you, Xeha, I always will.” 

“Then why won’t you come with me?” 

You paused for a moment, his behavior odd and out of the ordinary while you thought over everything happening; Xehanort suddenly changed from wanting to control the darkness to wanting to use it to succumb the worlds to darkness- the playful banter he once shared with Eraqus gone in a serious shroud of danger that you feared yet could not pull yourself away from. 

“I’m scared,” you whispered, your body beginning to feel weightless as he pulled you against his chest, a soft comfort as your heart fought itself- do you go with the man you love in an attempt to convince him otherwise, or do you leave him and cause your heart enough pain to fall to darkness? 

“Now, my love, there’s no reason to be scared; i am right here, do you think I would let you get hurt?” He quietly asked, his voice as normal as ever while your heart told you something was wrong. 

“No, I just… are you sure you want to do this?” You asked softly, gently relaxing into the softness of his embrace while your body felt as if it could collapse and float all at once. 

“Of course, my love- everything will be alright- I just need to have you by my side,” Xehanort explained, pulling back as he cupped your jaw- his once amethyst eyes turned a sickly golden, scorching into you as the ground began to spin under you- your knees collapsing as you fell to the ground, Xehanort barely catching you while you laid lame against him. 

==

Blinking your eyes open, you were met with Xehanort’s golden ones- the ones once a stranger to you becoming a close friend. 

“There you are- now, will you listen to me? We need to go now,” Xehanort gently said, pecking your cheek while he pulled you along, your body compliant as your mind went blank, catching your eyes in a pool of water as you continued to move as if you were a puppet-

The shining golden eyes meeting yours in the pool. 


	5. nsfw- m.o.m. [bratty]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please. For the love of Kingdom Hearts. I beg you to do a Master of Masters x Fem!Reader fic. The reader is being a total brat to her master and especially in front of the other Fortellers and when she gets into a fight he grabs her by her arm and leads her into their bedroom where he spanks and edges her until she's crying and begging for release hours later."

Hearing Ira enter the Masters study, you continued reading to yourself to distract from the ache in your core, your attention in a haze as you thought of everything you could be doing as opposed to sitting in your masters study. The drone of your voices annoyed you- the annoyance of someone else being in the room when you could be having fun with your master. 

“…Will you get that for me, doll?” The Master’s voice cut through your ears, your gaze meeting his the best you could as he continued to stay elusive under his hood. 

“No.” 

“No? It’s right beside you,” He tried to reason with you- a sickly low quality of his voice telling you he knew what was to come. 

“I don’t want to,” You pouted, Ira shifting uncomfortably as the Master made his way over to you, grabbing a stack of papers as a teal eye caught the light- a deep glare making your core throb. 

“Here..” the two of them started their conversations up again, shifting in your seat to grind on the edge- the Master catching a glimpse of what you were doing. 

“Thank you, master,” Ira made his exit, refusing to look in your direction as he made a beeline for the door. 

“Why are you being bratty today, doll?” He asked from his chair, turning to look at you as he watched you continue to helplessly grind. 

“Because you haven’t taken care of me.” 

“So you’re going to make the others uncomfortable because you haven’t told me?” 

“You know already.” 

“You’re right- I do, so that’s your warning to start acting right,” He warned you, turning back around to his computers as you let out a soft whine at your dull pleasure. 

“No.” 

Hearing a low sigh from your master, a knock cut through the room as Luxu came in, zoning out again as you stopped your antics, sitting pretty and quiet while your master spoke- just for Luxu to leave. 

“See, that wasn’t so hard, now was it?” He mused, curling his finger at you to come over to him, his hand resting on your hip as he gently rubbed your skin, “Keep on being a good girl, will you?” 

“I want you now, though.” 

“Be a good girl and be patient.” 

“No,” You pouted again, turning away from him as you retreated to your mini reading nook. 

“You say that, yet you’re already acting right again.”

Another knock echoed through his office, Gula entering as you zoned out again into your book, Ava following after him- your attention swayed as you heard the three go to the bookshelf beside you- a mischievous spark kicking your leg out and lightly knocking the Masters leg. 

“Whoops~” You said quietly, his glare cutting into you as he continued talking to the Foretellers- your mischievous glint shining in response. 

“Hm,” 

“So what should we do?” Ava quietly asked, a small bit of guilt in your chest at your motivation to annoy the Master with the foretellers present. 

_Kick._

He continued speaking, his voice becoming a lovely monotone as you continued to wait, gently kicking his ankle again. 

“Hm, I hate to end this so quickly,” The master’s usual tone somehow turning too sour, a rough hand grabbing your arm and pulling you up, “But we need to have a discussion.” 

“What?-” Gula murmured as the bedroom door shut behind you, the master’s glare cutting into you while you bit your lip at him, teasingly wiggling your hips while he stared down at you. 

“Come here.” He commanded, sitting on the side of the bed, one leg bent and resting on the bed as the other continued to dangle off of the side. 

“No.” You bit your lip at him, an irritated sigh leaving his lips. 

“Fine then.” He said lowly, standing as he roughly grabbed you, sitting down as he did before as he shoved you down onto the bed, his hand in between your shoulder blades as his other shoved off your pants and panties. 

“You feel like being a brat today, don’t you?” The Master said lowly, his eye cutting into you as the weight of understanding set in- he let you get this far because he wanted you to.

“Maybe~” You said, wiggling your hips- a rough slap landed against your ass as you let out a surprised squeak. 

“Really?” 

**Slap.**

“I didn’t think you wanted to act so vulgar,” 

**Slap.**

“But here we are,” 

**Slap.**

“I have to punish my kitten.” 

Your ass stung as you clung onto the sheets, your low whimpers leaving your lips as your core ached- slicking with your wetness as your body reacted to the spanks. 

“Do you think I like punishing my kitten?” 

**Slap.**

“Yes,” you mumbled, pouting against the bed as you got the attention you wanted. 

“What was that?” 

**Slap.**

“Yes,” You snapped, another slap landing against your reddened ass. 

“Do we snap at your master?” 

“No, master,” You said quietly, his gloved hand gently rubbing against the reddened skin, a purr-like noise leaving your mouth as you relaxed into the bed and his legs. 

“Good girl- we’re not done with your punishment, yet,” He warned you, his fingers slipping down to your core as he teased you- holding you down from wiggling your hips as he dipped a finger into you. 

“So wet for me,” He teased, gently fingering you as you whimpered, your body continuing to melt against him as the dull pleasure built. A finger joining into your core with the other one, you groaned as you clung into the sheets, his fingers curling and massaging your walls- your walls threatening to flutter around his fingers. 

“Oh I know that little flutter,” Your master sneered, his fingers abruptly leaving you as you whined, glaring back at your master. 

“Please~” 

“I’m not done punishing you,” His hand roughly slapped against your sore ass, your sharp cry making his length twitch against your hip. 

“Please, master,” you begged, his hand continuing to slap against your ass, barely keeping a rhythm as he watched your ass jiggle. 

“Not yet, we’re not done, little one~”


	6. nsfw- m.o.m. [cuffed]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We need you to dom MoM and peg him, then you'll be the Master of Master of Masters, and the god of us all. We need your guidance."

“Whatcha doing?” Master asked over your shoulder, watching you pull out your lacy set of lingerie- something that drove him mad and drove him to listen. 

“Would you mind trying something new tonight?” You softly asked, dipping your hand into his hood and gently cupping his jaw, your thumb gently moving over his soft skin. 

“Oh really? Kitten wants to do something new?” He teased, gently pulling you to him while you were allowed to gaze into his hood in ignorance, his hand gently massaging your scalp. 

“You already know, don’t you?” You softly asked, taking a step forward as he took a step back, your hand moving to rest on his neck as you slowly made him back to the bed. 

“I don’t like constantly knowing what my little kitten wants to do~” He purred, letting you turn him around as you pushed him down onto the bed, your hands running down his sides as you straddled his ass.  
“Well good, because I want to try something new~” you purred against his hood, gently running your hands up his arms as you pulled them to the front of the bed. 

Clink. 

“What did you just do?” Master asked lowly, pulling at his hands as you softly giggled, gently rubbing his back as he pulled at the cuffs. 

“Just cuffed you to the bed~” You teased, grinding your hips down onto his ass as he let out a low growl, his irritation obvious as you refused to let him go. 

“If you even dare-” 

“I’m not going to take off your hood, relax,” you seriously said, gently kissing the leather on his back. 

“I know that. Don’t take off my boots.”  
“Your.. your boots?” 

“Yes.” 

“Alright,” you quietly said, pulling off of him, gently pulling his pants down far enough for his pants to scrunch at his knees. Pulling his hips up, his ass stuck in the air as you got the lube, gently pouring some onto your fingers as you spread open his cheeks.  
“What are you doing, kitten- oh,” He cut off his sentence with a groan, your finger gently pushing into his hole as he adjusted to the intrusion.  
“Preparing you,” you simply said, gently curling your finger as he let out another groan ending in a whine. 

“Hurry up,” he whimpered, your chuckle making his walls clench, adding another finger as you watched his hole tightly clench around you. 

“I need to make sure you’re prepared right, lovely,” You purred, roughly thrusting your fingers into his hole as you watched him rock against your fingers. 

“You can’t be ready already,” you murmured. 

“I am,” he panted, his voice for once strained as he continued to fuck himself on your fingers. 

“Fine then,” you said, pushing his coat up on his back. 

“Hey, hey-” 

“You’re fine,” you deadpanned, gently pulling on the strap on, gently pushing into him as he groaned, the pink disappearing into his hole.  
“Does that feel alright?” you gently asked, his pants loud as he groaned into the pillow under him, the clink of him pulling at the cuffs while he adjusted. 

“Lovely~” He purred, rocking back against your strap on. 

“Good,” you smiled, immediately roughly thrusting into him, a loud groan leaving his mouth- the room filled with his cries and begs of pleasure.  
“So whiny,” you teased, gently running your hand up his back, holding onto his shoulder as you continued to roughly thrusting, his sweet cries mixing with his pants. 

“More- More, I want more,” He begged, his cock slapping against his leg as your thrust became rougher, his gloved hands clinging to each other. 

“So naughty, did you know that?” You teased, your hands bruising his hips as he cried again, your hand running to his leaking cock as you roughly pumped his length- a loud cry leaving his lips as he orgasmed, his cum coating your hand as he panted. 

“Such a good boy~” You teased, gently pulling out of him as his walls clenched around nothing. 

“Uncuff me,” He whimpered, pulling at the cuffs. 

“What if I don’t want to?” 

“You don’t have to walk tomorrow, either.”


	7. nsfw- m.o.m. headcanons [oral]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I ask for some headcanons about giving oral Sex (blow job and jerking) to MoM? - 🐺"

  * Look this man does not give a shit if you are concerned with how well you are doing. If he wants to correct you, he’s going to, and he’s going to make sure you learn everything that makes him tick and makes him let out the most filthy moans- 
  * He is so loud. The master is so loud and he could care less. You’re making him feel amazing, who cares if everyone hears him moaning and crying out your name? 
  * The Master also likes you being loud- hearing the slurps, soft moans, your whimpers when he tries to make you take down more- l o v e s it
  * He always has a hand in your hair, gently intertwined in your locks, but won’t tug or yank on your hair if you don’t like it; simply holding your head while you bob on his length. 
  * He’s always watching you too, watching your eyes roll back and your lips glossed with spit and pre-cum, half of his pleasure from watching you pleasure him. 
  * The master loves when you openly offer to go down on him, even better if he’s been a little more stressed or tired recently, and loves being able to lay back and let you work your magic. 
  * He’s a lot. He has a big package and it’s a lot to take him in- doesn’t stop him from constantly encouraging you to try to take as much of him as you can. He really doesn’t mind if you can’t fit all of him in at once though. 
  * He really likes you just… sucking his balls. 
  * The master just likes your mouth alright?
  * If you tug on him hard or let your teeth run against him, he goes absolutely feral for you. He’ll fuck your mouth right there with his balls slapping against your chin. He’ll have the same reaction if you just beg him to fuck your mouth. 
  * The easiest way to tease him is quickly pumping his length while slowly sucking on his head. It slowly drives him up a wall until he’s tugging on your hair to go faster- and even then, if you just start pumping him slower, he just becomes a subby, begging mess. He has no shame and he will start begging. 
  * The master likes to go faster, being able to basically face fuck you for him to get off, and doesn’t intiate a slow night- that has to be you.
  * Suck him off under his desk and he’ll last 2 minutes tops. 
  * He wants to just get off but to get off right- that includes making sure you’re enjoying yourself but also making sure you’re doing whatever you’re supposed to be doing; are you being punished? Well, you better not be touching yourself. He just needs some stress relief? He couldn’t care less what you did. 
  * The Master just loves having you suck him off- he just loves watching your head bob and your soft moans and having you pleasure him. He won’t leave you out though. 




End file.
